Kiss me, Kill me
by Cheschire cat
Summary: Quand Eames rencontre Arthur, il décide qu'il ne l'aime pas et ne l'aimera jamais. Enfin, au début, il a essayé de le draguer. Et s'est fait rejeter. Pas que ça ait un rapport. Mais bien sûr, c'est dur de détester quelqu'un avec qui on veut coucher. Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà ! C'est le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle traduction sur le fandom d'Inception. Il y aura trois chapitres et la fic est de Squilf qui en a écrit plein de très sympa sur ce pairing. _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Mr. Eames avait un problème. C'était un problème exaspérant, aux cheveux noirs et _ridiculement_ attirant. C'était aussi un taré rabat-joie avec des TOC dont les passe-temps favoris incluaient faire le ménage, rendre Eames fou et descendre les gens. C'était un problème qu'Eames trouvait bêtement sexy. Arthur n'était pas vraiment, bon, franchement, pas du tout le genre de personne qui attirait Eames, et il était assez certain que c'était réciproque. Ils étaient des contraires. Comme un bon et un mauvais jumeau, quoique ça aurait été incestueux. Ils se disputaient, ils s'engueulaient, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Mais Eames voulait en quelque sorte vraiment le baiser.

Le truc avec Arthur c'était qu'il devait toujours avoir le contrôle. Il en avait besoin, ou alors il disparaîtrait. Eames voulait l'emmerder, briser cette parfaite carapace de verre d'autodiscipline et regarder ce salaud constamment impassible paniquer tandis que tout s'écroulerait autour de lui. Le problème était qu'Eames n'avait que deux moyens de le faire. Le premier était de le rendre brûlant et hors d'haleine, sous lui, gémissant, grognant pour obtenir plus. L'autre était de le faire chier au plus haut point. Eames choisit la deuxième option. Il n'était pas particulièrement doué dans l'art de la séduction (il n'aimerait pas l'admettre, mais ça faisait longtemps), mais dans l'art de faire chier… eh bien, il avait beaucoup plus de pratique.

C'était un plan assez simple : exaspérer Arthur jusqu'à l'attirer à son lit. Ou, plus vraisemblablement, à la folie. Ou à une mort précoce. OK, Eames ne pensait pas que c'était un _bon_ plan. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réussisse. Il se contentait de faire chier Arthur. C'est comme ça qu'il prenait son pied. C'était probablement vraiment malsain et bizarre mais il continuait de s'arranger pour se retrouver seul avec lui et Arthur était _vraiment_ ridiculement attirant et ça faisait _vraiment_ longtemps et si Eames devait supporter sa frustration chaque jour alors, _merde_, Arthur le devrait aussi.

Mais nous ferions mieux de commencer par le commencement, parce que c'est comme ça que débutent les histoires.

Eames rencontra Arthur dans un bar à Amsterdam. Cobb avait une offre d'emploi pour lui et bien sûr Eames allait la prendre, même s'ils allaient travailler dans un bureau miteux loué au dessus d'une épicerie, même si ça signifiait trois mois à Amsterdam, même si c'était un automne amer et morne, même si Cobb avait failli le faire tuer la dernière fois… il avait _besoin_ de cet argent. Cobb avait pris son nouveau pointman en même temps. Et. Bon. Il était magnifique. Diaboliquement beau. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et tirés vers l'arrière, comme un aplat de pétrole. Ses pommettes étaient anguleuses, le son de sa voix, sa poignée de main, mesurés. Il était solide, élégant, lisse. Eames _essaya_ au moins, parce qu'il allait passer les trois prochains mois avec cet homme et qu'il aurait aimé faire un peu plus que _travailler_ pendant tout ce temps et Arthur était vraiment magnifique et Eames aurai bien eu besoin de s'amuser un peu. Alors, il sourit, plaisanta, charmeur. Arthur était trop froid, poli, à peine intéressé. À la fin de l'entretien, il se contenta de se lever et de partir.

« Ravi de vous avoir rencontré. » dit-il, la voix dégoulinante de condescendance.

Et Eames fut ennuyé. Personne ne pouvait _résister_ à son charme comme ça. Comment Arthur osait-il être distant et désintéressé ? Eames décida à ce moment là qu'il ne l'appréciait pas et ne l'apprécierait jamais.

Arthur avait dû prendre une décision semblable car il lui tira dessus le lendemain. Ils étaient en train de faire un exercice d'entraînement mais ils se tapaient tellement sur les nerfs qu'Arthur sortit son arme et le descendit après seulement vingt minutes. C'était un exercice simple : s'acclimater à travailler dans le subconscient d'un autre membre de l'équipe. Ils étaient dans un ville et c'était le rêve d'Eames donc évidemment, c'était un peu fou, un joyeux bric-à-brac de neuf et de vieux. Ils passèrent devant une cathédrale qui se dressait au dessus d'eux, grande et gothique, un minuscule bungalow avec un jardin bien entretenu devant et une galerie d'art moderne s'élevant dans le ciel.

« Mon Dieu » dit Arthur en regardant le monde étrange autour de lui.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tes projections sont aussi mal habillées que toi. »

Eames leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, sérieusement. » continua Arthur. « Ton esprit n'est pas un endroit où j'ai envie d'être. Qui mettrait une gare victorienne à côté d'un Norman castle ou de PC World ? Et est-ce que c'est un sexshop ? »

« Oh oui. » se souvint Eames en souriant.

Arthur lui jeta un regard pénétrant comme s'il était complètement fou.

« Tu ne veux pas y entrer. » ajouta Eames d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda Arthur, désignant le monde entier. « C'est tellement… _désordonné_. »

Eames haussa les épaules.

« J'aime bien. »

Il aimait le désordre, les couleurs, la vivacité. Il aimait aussi la façon dont cela offensait les goûts désespérément conservateurs d'Arthur.

« Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose chez toi que je n'aimais pas. » dit Arthur.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'aime pas chez _toi_. »

Arthur toussota d'un air hautain.

« Tu avais l'air plutôt amical hier soir. »

« Oui, eh bien » dit Eames, joyeusement dédaigneux « c'était avant que je comprenne que tu étais con. »

Arthur eut un rire court et sarcastique.

« Tu ne crois pas que je le pense ? » demanda Eames, cassant « Parce que je le pense. Vraiment, je pense que tu es un vrai pur con de première classe. »

Arthur lui lança un sourire entendu.

« Quoi ? » demanda Eames.

« Je pense que _quelqu'un_ est vexé que je ne m'intéresse pas à lui. »

Et Eames eut envie de le _frapper_ à ce moment là, vraiment très envie, parce qu'il ne l'appréciait pas et que c'était un con et qu'il avait compris Eames et que ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent d'être déchiffré si vite. Mais il ne le frappa pas, pas cette fois-là.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre, darling. »

« C'est réciproque. » dit Arthur, regardant avec dégoût les gens qui passaient près de lui.

Eames écuma silencieusement tandis qu'ils traversaient la ville, les bureaux de poste de villages, les HLM, les arbres, les usines, les petites maisons anglaises et il était évident qu'Arthur détestait ça, et de quel droit pouvait-il le juger, comment pouvait-il entrer dans sa vie et être si froid et méprisant et supérieur ? Il n'était même pas si beau que ça maintenant qu'il le regardait vraiment, il _avait_ pensé qu'il l'était, mais il voulait seulement coucher avec _quelqu'un_, et il s'était trouvé qu'Arthur était là, et il était heureux que ça n'ait pas marché maintenant qu'il savait quel con c'était, il préférait être aussi chaste qu'une putain de nonne que d'être avec lui et c'était un serment assez puissant venant d'Eames parce qu'en temps normal il avait envie de coucher avec la plupart des gens qu'il croisait, pas qu'il soit une salope ni rien. Enfin, peut-être un peu. Mais un type magnifique ne peut pas s'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? _Peu importe_, Arthur, il haïssait Arthur, il pensait que c'était un type affreux, et il essaya de garder ça en mémoire.

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je veux réorganiser cet endroit ou juste me barrer. » remarqua Arthur et Eames ne tint plus.

« Laisse moi t'aider à décider. » dit-il avant de lui mettre un coup de poing.

Il arriva à le pousser contre le mur, ce qui n'était pas sexuel du tout, et il était sur le point de le découper, ou au moins d'essayer, quand Arthur sortit un flingue de son costume et lui tira dans la poitrine. Eames s'étrangla, choqué, fixant la tâche rouge qui s'épanouissait sur sa chemise, et merde, il était en train de mourir, seulement ce n'était pas réel, mais ça avait l'air salement réel, il ne s'y ferait jamais, et Arthur l'avait tué, il venait de le tuer. Quel enfoiré.

Ce fut la dernière pensée qu'eut Eames parce qu'à ce moment là il s'écroula contre le mur et mourut.

« Si seulement je pouvais me débarrasser aussi facilement de toi dans la vraie vie. » dit Arthur tandis qu'Eames s'effondrait par terre.

Quand Eames se réveilla, il était furieux. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser passer (ce qui était probablement, s'il y réfléchissait, la raison pour laquelle Arthur venait de le tuer) et ce con suffisant n'allait pas le tuer et s'en tirer comme ça sans une sérieuse punition. Arthur se réveilla quand Eames le renversa de sa chaise. Il va sans dire qu'il n'était pas satisfait.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fous _? »

Il fixa son regard à Eames avec une colère presque biblique.

« _Eames _! »

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'a poussé ! » dit-il, l'air indigné.

« Tu m'as _tué _! » dit Eames, encore plus indigné.

« Ah, merde, mon bras, Eames. Ça fait mal. »

« Oh oui, se faire tirer dans le cœur n'est pas du tout douloureux. »

« Tu es toujours vivant. » rétorqua Arthur en se frottant le bras. « Malheureusement. »

« Si je dois continuer à travailler avec toi, je crois que je vais me suicider de toute façon. »

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas. »

Eames pensa qu'Arthur ne savait pas quel con il était, et il était sur le point de régler physiquement le problème quand Cobb entra. À ce stade, Eames se tenait au dessus d'Arthur, à deux doigts d'être allongé sur lui. Arthur n'avait pas l'air de s'en inquiéter. Cela emmerdait Eames.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il ne savait pas déjà la réponse.

« À ton avis ? » demanda Arthur platement.

Cobb haussa les sourcils.

« À mon avis, ça… » commença-t-il « n'a pas l'air très professionnel. »

Arthur sembla s'inquiéter de _ça_.

« Quoi ? » Sa voix était dure et cassante.

« Hey… ça n'a pas d'importance que vous soyez… comme ça. » hésita Cobb, levant les mains en l'air. « Mais là on travaille. Et je sais que ça a l'air hypocrite parce que c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Mal, mais… »

Les yeux d'Arthur racontaient la soudaine mort tragique de Cobb.

"Tu penses que je couche avec lui ?" demanda-t-il en désignant Eames avec un dégoût apparent.

"Quoi ?" demanda Eames qui rattrapait la conversation.

"Exactement" dit Arthur, et attendez, est-ce qu'ils étaient enfin d'accord sur quelque chose ou quoi ? "Je ne suis pas désespéré."

En fait, ils n'étaient plus d'accord.

"Oh oui, parce qu'il est vraiment clair que tu prends régulièrement ton pied."

"Eames, je vais te..."

"OK" dit Cobb en interrompant Arthur avant qu'il puisse dire à Eames ce qu'il allait lui faire (et probablement pas quelque chose de fun dans le sens sexuel du terme) "Vous savez quoi, je vais y aller maintenant. Alors, est-ce que vous pouvez juste... s'il vous plaît, finissez ce que vous faites, peu importe ce que c'est, avant que je revienne."

Il sortit de la pièce, Eames et Arthur lui criant après. La porte se ferma en claquant.

"Fais chier" dit Eames.

Arthur le fixait comme s'il venait de se pencher sur lui et de lui lécher le cou (et bordel, pourquoi est-ce que c'était la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit ?)

"Quoi ?" demanda Eames.

Arthur le frappa.

Cobb revint environ une heure plus tard. Il avait appelé Mal et lui avait dit que le boulot se déroulait bien, demandé comment allait le bébé, qu'elle lui manquait, qu'il rentrerait bientôt. Ses collègues ne le remarquèrent pas quand il entra. Ils étaient tous les deux débraillés d'une manière suspecte. Les cheveux d'Arthur étaient ébouriffés parce qu'Eames avait décidé qu'il avait l'air stupide avec ses cheveux plaqués en arrière et qu'il y avait passé sa main. La chemise d'Eames était déchirée parce que la proximité du paisley rose offensait les yeux d'Arthur et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Arthur avait un suçon dans le cou parce qu'Eames était une enflure et qu'il avait fait ça juste pour l'embêter et il n'avait pas apprécié du tout, vraiment, il n'avait pas aimé. Ils étaient tous les deux affalés contre le mur, silencieux, entourés par des débris. C'était étrangement intime si l'on considérait qu'ils venaient juste de se tabasser.

Eames regardait Arthur à côté de lui.

"Putain, je te hais." dit Arthur.

Et il sourit. Eames n'oublia jamais ça, la première fois qu'Arthur lui sourit. C'était tout en angles et plein d'une colère engourdie et peut-être de quelque chose d'affectueux.

"Oh, darling." dit Eames. "Moi aussi je te hais."

Et sa voix était trop douce et les yeux d'Arthur étaient trop doux et ils étaient assis là juste à se regarder comme si cela signifiait quelque chose mais qu'ils ne savaient pas encore quoi.

Il leur fallut du temps pour le découvrir.

Ils commencèrent à travailler sur le projet. Arthur râtissait l'histoire de leur cible comme le stalker impeccablement bien habillé qu'il était et Eames pistait la cible comme le stalker atrocement mal habillé qu'il était. Et Cobb construisait un monde imaginaire comme un vieux type fou qui sent bizarre et qui croit qu'il est le Premier Ministre. C'était une existence plutôt heureuse.

Eames et Arthur avait un arrangement : pas de violence sur la durée de leur job. C'était en partie pour créer une bonne ambiance de travail mais surtout parce qu'Eames avait passé plusieurs jours à se plaindre de douleurs à différents endroits de son anatomie et la satisfaction de le frapper ne valait vraiment pas la peine d'endurer les plaintes après. Aussi parce que Cobb leur lançait ces regards à chaque fois qu'Eames disait quelque chose comme "Oh putain, Arthur, comment est-ce que tu m'as fait ça au dos ?" ou "Merde, tu t'es vraiment acharné sur moi." ou "Cette marque dans ton cou est d'un vert magnifique, tu sais."

Ils se tinrent tous les deux à leur arrangement (enfin, à part cette fois là, mais Eames aurait vraiment dû le voir venir et il ne pouvait pas attendre d'Arthur qu'il ne fasse rien face à une cravate aussi hideuse.) Ce n'était que trois mois d'abstinence après tout. Mais ne pas se battre ne les empêchaient pas de se faire la guerre. Eames faisait ce qu'il savait le mieux faire et remontait Arthur comme un jeu à manivelle avec lequel il s'amuserait. Et Arthur, ce rabat-joie merveilleusement irritable d'Arthur, mordait _toujours_ à l'hameçon. Il y avait des jours où Eames était agaçant et ennuyeux et tout simplement exaspérant, et Arthur le détestait. Et il y avait des jours où Eames était doux et charmant et tout simplement _Eames_, et Arthur l'aimait. Mais il n'y en avait pas tant que ça.

"Eames, putain, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?"

Eames mordit le bout de son stylo et ne leva pas les yeux de son travail.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Fais pas semblant de pas savoir, regarde moi, bordel."

Eames tourna sur sa chaise, essayant sans succès de ne pas sourire en regardant Arthur.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, car il savait que s'il en disait plus il se mettrait à rire et que cela pouvait être très dangereux avec Arthur de cette humeur à côté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "Quoi ?" ? Je suis couvert de stylo, putain !"

"Oh, _ça_."

Le regard d'Arthur aurait été terrifiant s'il n'y avait pas écrit _Je suis un con_ sur son front. Eames avait vu Arthur dormir dans son fauteuil, en train de rêver, et avait profité à fond de la situation. Après tout, il était opportuniste.

"Et alors, ça ne va pas se laver ?" dit Eames inutilement. "C'est que du stylo."

"C'est du putain de marqueur, Eames, ça ne s'enlève pas !"

"C'est bien dommage."

"Oui, ça l'est, Eames, c'est vraiment dommage, parce que je sors ce soir et ça signifie que tu vas devoir mourir."

Les yeux d'Eames s'agrandirent.

"Vraiment ?" bredouilla-t-il. "Oh merde, je savais pas... tu vas vraiment... sortir... oh mon Dieu, c'est tellement _hilarant_..."

Il éclata de rire, parce que son timing était parfait et que c'était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé depuis _jamais, _et qu'Arthur allait probablement le tuer la minute suivante alors il en profitait tant qu'il pouvait.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, darling. Si elle t'aime, je suis sûr qu'elle t'acceptera comme tu es." dit Eames qui n'estimait pas le prix de sa vie.

"C'est un _ rendez-vous d'affaires_, pas un... rencard ou quoi que ce soit."

"Oh oui, j'avais oublié que tu ne prenais jamais ton pied."

"Un jour, je vais te tuer, Mr. Eames" grogna Arthur, se dirigeant d'un air furieux mais digne vers la salle de bain.

"Tu l'as déjà fait, ça, tu te souviens ?"

Il revint une demie heure plus tard, le front rouge d'avoir été frotté.

Il ne découvrit pas le reste avant le lendemain. Arthur fit irruption dans le local, jetant sa veste et sa sacoche sur son bureau.

"Bonjour Arthur." dit Eames joyeusement, en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dessiné des positions sexuelles sur mes cuisses ?"

Eames cligna des yeux.

"Bonjour à toi aussi."

"Non, sérieusement. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je veux trouver en enlevant mon pantalon."

Cela prit un moment à Eames pour réaliser qu'Arthur parlait bien de son pantalon et ne mentionnait pas ses sous vêtements sans raison.***** Parce que ça aurait été vraiment bizarre, et Eames se mit à penser à Arthur enlevant ses sous vêtements et putain de merde...

"Ca m'a pris quarante-cinq minutes pour l'enlever." cria Arthur.

"Le dessin ou ton pantalon ?" Eames sourit et prit une autre gorgée de thé.

Arthur se pencha par dessus le bureau, hors de lui.

"Mon corps est ma putain de propriété, Eames, pas un truc avec lequel tu peux t'amuser."

Eames s'étouffa avec son thé. Il était sûr qu'Arthur n'avait pas prévu que ça sonne aussi mal. Presque absolument sûr.

"Ne t'approche plus jamais de mes cuisses. Tu m'entends ?"

Eames avala.

"Même pas en rêve." dit-il, parce que son cerveau lui criait des insinuations et qu'Arthur était en colère et qu'il y avait quelque chose de formidable à ça.

"Euh, bonjour tout le monde" dit Cobb, l'air de celui qui est légèrement perturbé mais qui veut cacher la chose avec un sourire tellement tendu qu'il en est presque flippant.

Son regard alla d'Arthur à Eames et Arthur n'avait pas l'air sexuellement agressif dans cette position, et les cernes sous ses yeux ne donnaient pas l'impression qu'il avait passé les trois dernières nuits à s'envoyer en l'air énergiquement, non, pas du tout.

"Je vais faire un peu de café" dit-il d'un voix guindée en tournant sur ses talons pour aller dans la cuisine.

Arthur grogna.

"Cobb pense _toujours_ qu'on couche ensemble et c'est entièrement ta faute."

Une part d'Eames voulait dire _Si on couche ensemble, est-ce que tu vas en finir avec ça ?_ et une autre part de lui se demanda simplement _ Est-ce que tu serais en train d'envisager de coucher avec Arthur ? _et la première part de lui répondait _Putain, oui !_ et c'était assez bizarre qu'il soit en train d'avoir une conversation avec lui-même mais plus rien n'avait vraiment de sens ces derniers temps alors il se contenta d'accepter le fait.

Arthur soupira, leva les yeux et demanda doucement "Eames ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tu sais... cette chose... que tu as dessiné... au dessus de mon genou gauche ?" murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise, en se penchant vers lui.

Eames essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait dessiné exactement à cet endroit là. Puis, il se souvint et, bon...

"Oh, euh, oui ?"

"Est-ce que c'est même possible ?" demanda Arthur. "Je veux dire, est-ce que tu peux vraiment _faire ça_ ?"

Eames prit une inspiration.

"Oui."

"Oh" dit Arthur, sec et franc.

"Uhm, hey, on a plus de lait" dit Cobb en sortant la tête de la cuisine.

Eames en doutait sincèrement.

"Je vais aller en chercher" dit Arthur en se relevant du bureau.

"Merci."

La porte se referma derrière Arthur. Ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard qu'Eames réalisa que son portable avait disparu.

"_Connard_" marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Mais il souriait.

Arthur envoya le texto pendant qu'il était dans la queue pour le lait. Il fit défiler la liste des contacts du portable d'Eames et il allait envoyer le message à un associé de bureau parce que ça n'aurait vraiment pas été gentil et qu'Arthur ne se sentait pas d'humeur gentille envers Eames. Puis il vit un contact répertorié par _Darling_, alors il décida de le lui envoyer, qui qu'elle soit. Enfin, elle ou il. Arthur ne savait toujours pas de quel côté de la barrière se trouvait Eames mais il était certain qu'il connaissait à fond un grand nombre de positions et ça n'aurait vraiment pas dû être _sexy_ du tout mais ça l'était en quelque sorte. Il acheta le lait en essayant d'oublier qu'il venait d'utiliser les mots _sexy_ et _Eames_ dans la même phrase.

Quand il revint, il frôla Eames en replaçant au passage son portable dans sa poche.

"Oh merci, je me demandais où il était." dit Eames avec un petit sourire. "Tu sais, je crois que tu as laissé le tien sur ton bureau d'ailleurs."

Arthur envisagea de rompre leur accord et de frapper l'imbécile au visage, juste pour lui enlever son expression suffisante.

"Oh darling, tu as l'air si tendu" dit Eames, parce qu'Arthur pensait pouvoir cacher quand il était en colère mais il n'y arrivait vraiment pas et Eames posa sur son épaule une main qui se voulait sûrement réconfortante mais qui ne l'était vraiment pas.

Et soudain, quelque chose s'enclencha dans la tête d'Arthur, une terrible, atroce possibilité, et il attrapa son téléphone sur son bureau. _1 Nouveau Message_. Arthur le lut.

Eames, 10h05

_Salut darling, je viens juste de me rendre compte que mes vêtements sont hideux, ça te dérangerait de m'en débarrasser ? ;) xxx _

Eames se pencha par dessus son épaule et sourit.

"Je sais que tu ne prends jamais ton pied, Arthur, mais là tu frôles le désespoir."

Arthur regarda Eames avec une expression qui ne pouvait qu'être décrite par une rage incandescente.

"Tu m'as répertorié par _Darling_ sur ton portable ?"

"Tu t'es un envoyé un sexto _à toi même _avec mon portable ?"

"C'est pas l'important" dit Arthur, même si ça sonnait un peu bizarre quand Eames le disait de cette façon. "Enfin, _Darling_ ? Vraiment ?"

"Ca te va bien." dit Eames en le touchant sous le menton.

Arthur aurait voulu que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, l'emmène loin de cet homme exaspérant, ridicule et idiot. Mais il avait déjà survécu un mois avec lui et il devait aider Cobb et il n'allait pas juste laisser tomber et abandonner le boulot. Et, pour une raison quelconque, il avait plus qu'une petite affection pour Eames. Alors il resta.

Eames envoya des sms à Arthur après ça. Il s'avéra qu'il avait sms illimités et trop de temps libre à disposer et que c'était une combinaison désespérément gênante.

Eames, 14h14

_je viens de voir 2 pigeons qui s'accouplent par la fenêtre, ça m'a fait penser à toi xx_

Eames, 14h17

_je me demandais, est-ce que tes costumes peuvent devenir encore plus serrés ? ça me donne une belle vue de l'arrière xx_

Eames, 14h18

_oh putain ils sont 3 maintenant_

Eames, 14h20

_les choses deviennent plutôt sérieuses par ici_

Eames, 14h22

_arthur ça m'excite trop_

Eames, 14h23

_mais pas autant que toi bien sûr ;) xx_

Arthur, 14h24

_Eames. Arrête. Je sais que tu ne le penses pas._

Eames, 14h25

_je suis sûr que je peux te persuader que si... ;) xxx_

Arthur arrêta de répondre rapidement. Cela ne faisait que l'encourager.

Arthur adorait les paradoxes. Il aimait la complexité, la subtilité. Il aimait comprendre et construire quelque chose de parfait. Ses carnets en étaient pleins : des notes propres, des diagrammes détaillés et des plans précis. Ils les trouvaient beaux. Eames n'étaient pas d'accord. Il pensait que c'était la chose la plus ennuyeuse, compliquée, torturante et détestable qu'un homme puisse créer, à part peut-être Arthur. Mais il aimait jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule d'Arthur sur son carnet, parce que c'était comme voir tout à coup à travers son esprit d'une logique implacable. Et aussi parce que ça le faisait chier. Un jour, Arthur laissa son carnet ouvert sur son bureau et Eames le parcourut comme un texte saint, parce que c'était quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose d'indescriptible, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose comme Arthur. Ils y avaient des triangles. Des triangles dans des triangles dans des triangles, une grande pyramide de lignes qui s'entrecoupaient, chacune coupant une autre, et il perçut une sensation d'infini.

"Ne touche pas ce qui ne t'appartient pas, Eames." dit Arthur sèchement.

Eames le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Tu es incroyable." dit-il.

Il le pensait.

* * *

_*Le jeu de mot ici sur « pants » et « trousers » n'est pas vraiment traduisible. Les américains utilisent « pants » pour désigner le pantalon alors qu'en anglais, le mot désigne les sous vêtements, « trousers » désignant le pantalon._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! Désolée, désolée, désolée pour le temps que ça a pris... Enfin, merci pour vos supers reviews, elles m'ont fait tellement plaisir ! Donc voici le chapitre 2, Inception ne m'appartient pas et la fic est de la géniale Squilf. Pour ce qui est du dernier chapitre, ça risque de me prendre un millénaire à traduire parce que j'ai énormément de boulot et peu de temps libre..._

_ Enjoy !_

* * *

"Mauvaise journée ?" demanda Eames en sortant de la cuisine avec un mug (le mug d'Arthur pour être précis).

_Mauvais journée_ était plutôt un euphémisme. Arthur était affalé sur la chaise d'Eames, contemplant silencieusement son insatiable dégoût pour le monde et tout ce qu'il contenait. Il avait passé la semaine à s'énerver à cause du travail qui ne menait nul part et de Cobb qui était tout inquiet pour simplement engager un putain de garde pour surveiller le coffre du bureau pendant qu'ils seraient tous endormis parce qu'il croyait flairer quelque chose de louche et qu'ils allaient tous se faire prendre et à cause d'Eames qui avait joué de la musique _tellement mal_ avec la stéréo qui avait lâché et qu'il avait rattachée au secteur avec seulement du scotch ce qui représentait un risque pour sa sécurité et sa santé et qu'un jour il pourrait s'éléctrocuter et ça lui apprendrait. Ou alors, ça le tuerait. Dans les deux cas, ça contenterait Arthur.

"Je trouve pas le mien" expliqua Eames en remarquant qu'Arthur fixait son mug avec une colère renouvelée.

"Ca ne veut pas dire que tu peux répandre ta salive sur le mien."

"Crois moi, il y a plein de choses où je préférerais répandre ma salive, et toutes t'appartiennent."

Arthur lui jeta un regard à faire pleurer un ange et dit "Tu me dégoûtes."

Eames lui fit un clin d'oeil en se perchant sur le bord du bureau.

"T'adores ça."

Cela décontenança Arthur qui ne put rien trouver à répondre.

"Allez, Darling. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Arthur grogna d'un air torturé en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"_Tout_ est de la _merde_."

"J'espérais que tu sois un peu plus... précis."

"Je déteste ça." râla Arthur. "Je déteste ce boulot, je déteste cette ville, je déteste ce bureau, je te _hais..."_

"D'accord, d'accord, j'ai pigé."

"Non. Tu ne peux _raisonnablement_ pas comprendre la profondeur de merde dans laquelle je me trouve, tu ne peux pas..."

Eames posa son mug (enfin le mug d'Arthur) sur le bureau.

"Tu es tellement tendu." dit-il.

Ca sonna comme une mauvaise réplique d'une sitcom des années 90. Ou un porno.

"Evidemment que je suis tendu, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tout est de la m..."

Arthur arrêta de parler à cet instant parce qu'Eames venait de poser ses mains sur lui. Il massa les épaules d'Arthur de ses grandes mains lourdes.

"Oh, ah, putain..." marmonna Arthur, incohérent et inarticulé.

Il lui vint à l'esprit que c'était le maximum de sexe qu'il avait eu en, quoi, six mois, non, huit, oh putain, un _an_ au moins.

"T'as l'air complètement dévergondé." dit Eames.

"Je ne suis pas..." objecta Arthur mais à ce moment Eames appuya fortement sur ses épaules et Arthur fut à nouveau réduit à un tas marmonnant, et Eames devait vraiment faire ça plus souvent, juste pour qu'il fasse ces bruits, parce que c'étaient les plus obscènes qu'il ait entendus, et que c'était _Arthur,_ pour l'amour de Dieu, et que s'il pouvait détruire son armure comme ça, alors il allait en profiter.

"Putain, c'est, oh _merde_, Eames..."

Arthur ne savait pas du tout comment il était passé d'une masse de stress concentré à une loque balbutiante en moins d'une minute. Et _merde_, il fallait absolument qu'Eames recommence ça plus souvent. Entre autres choses.

Et à cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Euh, hey, c'est moi." appela Cobb depuis l'extérieur. "Je suis juste venu pour faire visiter à Sam. De la sécurité ? Hum, on vous laisse quelque minutes pour euh... voilà."

Cela refroidit un peu l'ambiance.

"_Eames_" cria Arthur."Comment tu fais ça ? Maintenant tout le monde pense qu'on s'envoie en l'air et c'est entièrement _ta_ putain de faute !"

"_Ma_ faute ? C'était pas moi qui faisait des gémissements orgasmiques !"

"Ce n'étaient pas des gé..." commença Arthur, ce qui se transforma en un gémissement parce qu'Eames pressa ses épaules.

"_Aa-ahh_..." sursauta-t-il, et si quelque chose ressemblait à un orgasme, c'était bien ça.

Il arriva à se dégager d'Eames et se précipita vers la porte du bureau.

"_Va te faire foutre_, Eames" cracha-t-il.

"Encore ?"

Arthur attrapa un stylo sur un bureau et le lui jeta, plutôt inefficacement. Eames se contenta de rire, et Arthur décida de lui régler son compte plus tard, et oui, _lui régler son compte_ était une métaphore pour le poignarder à maintes reprises avec ce stylo, et ce n'était pas du tout une métaphore sexuelle, même si elle impliquait une représentation phallique et une pénétration, et sérieusement, qu'il aille se faire foutre, parce que les choses devenaient un peu flippantes alors Arthur alla ouvrir la porte du bureau parce que faire face à Cobb et son mec de la sécurité semblait mieux que rester seul dans une pièce avec Eames pendant quelques minutes de plus. Cobb se tenait à plusieurs bons mètres de la porte à côté d'un type bien bâti au crâne rasé qui avait l'air à la fois terrifiant et intensément embarrassé. Cobb avait l'air moins perturbé, comme s'il s'était déjà résigné à l'inévitabilité de la situation.

"On ne faisait rien." dit Arthur rapidement.

Le garde cligna des yeux, Cobb haussa un sourcil, et Arthur crut entendre Eames se faufiler doucement derrière son dos. Il essaya d'avoir l'air indigné qu'on ne le croie pas, mais il ne pouvait nier que ces grognements étaient plutôt orgasmiques, que sa chemise était un peu de travers et ses cheveux en désordre, et qu'il avait l'air un peu trop sur la défensive.

"Sam, voici Arthur." dit Cobb en essayant de garder un certain sens de la réalité.

Arthur tendit la main vers Sam. Sam se contenta de la regarder, leva la tête et cligna des yeux.

"Sam Willard." dit-il gravement.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Arthur pour comprendre pourquoi il ne lui serrait pas la main.

"Entrez" dit-il, en ramenant sa main à lui et en reculant dans le bureau.

Sam lui sourit en rentrant dans la pièce, et c'était le genre de sourire que vous feriez à quelqu'un que vous venez d'entendre s'envoyer en l'air.

"Alors, euh, vous avez une secrétaire ici ou ?" demanda Sam, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. "Un joli petit oiseau, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?"

Eames apparut à côté d'Arthur.

"Non, il n'en a pas" dit-il joyeusement. "Seulement moi."

Sam essaya de ne pas avoir l'air surpris, mais ne put s'en empêcher.

"Je te hais." murmura Arthur tandis qu'Eames glissait un bras autour de sa taille.

Mais il ne le repoussa pas.

Un peu plus tard, Cobb leur donna une petite leçon de professionnalisme. Arthur essaya de protester mais Eames l'interrompit "Je crois que tu a fait assez de bruit pour la journée, Darling."

A dire vrai, Eames s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait et il n'aimait pas Amsterdam, il n'aimait pas travailler dans ce bureau miteux, il n'aimait pas dormir dans cette chambre miteuse dans le quartier chaud de la ville au dessus de quelques prostituées, et entendre des _bruits_ la nuit qui lui faisaient penser que _ça fait longtemps, Eames_ pendant qu'il restait étendu, éveillé. Cela le faisait aussi penser à Arthur mais il n'allait pas trop analyser ça. Cobb leur avait donné leurs dimanches de congé. Dimanche était le pire jour de la semaine, parce qu'Eames n'avait rien à faire et que c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était le plus auto destructeur. Il avait envie de sortir, d'aller boire un verre, de s'envoyer en l'air, d'aller jouer au poker mais c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait besoin d'argent, c'était même la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé là à la base. Être sensé n'avait jamais été facile pour Eames.

Il envoya un sms à Arthur un dimanche matin, parce qu'Arthur _était_ sensé. Arthur avait de la maîtrise de soi et peut-être que c'était ce dont Eames avait besoin à cet instant. Bien sûr, il fallait appeler un chat un chat et d'un certain point de vue, il avait besoin d'Arthur. Cela semblait tellement pathétique.

Mais, à dire vrai, Arthur s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait et Cobb résidait dans l'appartement en face du sien, mais ce n'était pas précisément un bout-en-train dans ses meilleurs moments et il voulait un autre être humain à qui parler mais il était trop fier pour envoyer un sms à Eames. Parce que ça signifierait qu'il avait besoin d'Eames et ça semblait tellement pathétique que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Ils étaient donc tous les deux assez pathétiques. Mais Eames pouvait faire avec. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une grande opinion de lui-même. (A part pour son physique, parce que, vraiment, il était sacrément beau.)

Eames, 10h43

_bonjour darling, j'espère que tu as bien dormi xx_

Arthur; 10h46

_Eh bien, je dormais jusqu'à ce que tu me réveilles maintenant_. _Merci pour ça._

Eames, 10h47

_je suis désolé, mais j'ai dormi que 2h & je suis tellement fatigué & je m'ennuie arthur :( xx_

Arthur, 10h49

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, que je te chante une berceuse ?_

Eames, 10h50

_oui, ou alors, distrais-moi, c'est une meilleure idée. xx_

Arthur, 10h52

_Te distraire ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

Eames, 10h53

_parce que, admets-le, tu t'ennuies autant que moi & que tu hais cette ville idiote xx_

Arthur, 10h54

_14 Papenbroekssteeg. Viens vite._

Eames, 10h54

_j'arrive dans 5 minutes xx_

Au final, il arriva dix minutes plus tard en courant tout le long du trajet.

"Oh Seigneur" dit Arthur. "Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas."

Il avait l'air... _heureux de le voir_. Eh bien. Voilà une première. Eames sourit, pantelant.

"Enfin, Darling. Tu savais que je ne pouvais pas te résister."

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

"Entre."

Il ne couchèrent pas ensemble. Le monde n'aimait pas assez Eames pour ça. A la place, Arthur fit du café pendant qu'Eames s'asseyait sur le canapé et s'émerveillait en silence de la _propreté_ de tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout était rangé et nettoyé avec une précision militaire. Il y avait une grande fenêtre et des murs blancs et il y avait tellement de _lumière_, c'était comme le paradis ou un truc comme ça, juste qu'Eames ne pensait pas qu'un escroc comme lui puisse jamais y aller et s'il y arrivait, il y aurait tellement de fornications qu'il se ferait probablement jeter dehors.

Arthur le rejoint sur le canapé, portant deux mugs fumants.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" demanda-t-il.

"Hein ?"

"Tu marmonnais des trucs à propos de fornication pendant plusieurs minutes."

"Fatigué." dit Eames, attrapant le mug et engloutissant le café.

"Attention, tu vas te brûler..."

"Merde, ma langue !"

Arthur lui jeta un regard qui signifiait _je te l'avais bien dit_, mais Eames haussa les épaules.

"Je vais m'endormir sur toi si je ne le bois pas maintenant" dit-il, prenant une nouvelle gorgée, les yeux humides.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda Arthur quand l'autre eut descendu tout son mug en une seule gorgée, et cette capacité ne s'appliquait à rien d'autre, non, pas du tout.

Les yeux d'Eames étaient grand ouverts et ses cheveux lui collaient et ses vêtements étaient froissés et offensaient le regard par leur laideur. Arthur ne savait pas s'il avait plus l'air d'un fou ou d'un sans-abri.

"Ca va, enfin, je vais bien, enfin, évidemment que je vais bien, je suis avec toi."

"Je vois que la caféine fait son effet."

"Est-ce que tu le bois ?" demanda Eames en saisissant le mug d'Arthur et en le vidant.

"Plus maintenant."

"Ah, _merci_" dit Eames et le lent grognement qu'il fit qui n'était en aucun cas orgasmique répara en quelque sorte le manque de café d'Arthur.

"Oh" dit Eames en posant le mug tout en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le canapé, face à Arthur. "J'ai une très bonne idée, enfin, j'ai une idée, et je sais pas si tu vas penser qu'elle est bonne, mais je l'ai de toute façon et j'espère que tu vas me laisser le faire."

Arthur ne savait pas quelle était cette très bonne idée, mais pour une quelconque raison, le sexe est la première qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Oh ?" dit-il, parce qu'il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour dire plus d'une syllabe à ce moment-là.

"Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ? Ca doit faire au moins _un an_ que je me lave dans l'évier, enfin ça fait pas un an, mais on dirait, et cet endroit est tellement charmant Arthur. C'est tellement _propre_ et je ne me sens vraiment pas propre. Je me sens tellement sale et pas de manière sexy enfin peut-être qu'après, quand j'aurai pris ma douche je me sentirais comme ça parce que t'es là."

"Oui, oui, va prendre une douche." dit Arthur, le poussant presque vers la salle de bain.

Et voilà comment Eames se retrouva nu dix minutes après être entré chez Arthur.

Il sortit de la douche, brûlant et humide, portant uniquement une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Arthur le fixa. Il était musclé, tatoué, bronzé. Aussi, il ne portait rien, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne portait rien, ce problème devait être réglé avant qu'Arthur fasse quelque chose qu'il regrette toute sa vie, quoiqu'il doutait qu'il allait le regretter quand il regardait _ça_.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Eames avec décontraction.

"_Eames_" balbutia Arthur. "Vêtements."

"Hmm ?"

"_Vêtements_. Mets des vêtements. Maintenant."

"Je le ferai quand tu auras fini d'apprécier la vue."

"Je n'apprécie aucune vue, Eames."

"Alors remets ta langue dans ta bouche." dit Eames en souriant. "Ou fais quelque chose d'autre avec."

Arthur eut envie de le tuer mais d'un autre côté, il aurait voulu le prendre au mot pour son offre. Il en conclut qu'il était partagé. Ce n'était pas une conclusion très utile. Son portable vibra avant qu'il ne puisse ré-évaluer sa décision. C'était Cobb.

"Allô ?"

"Arthur. Je, euh... J'allais venir chez toi, mais, ouais, c'est pas à la minute, t'inquiètes pas." dit Cobb timidement.

Arthur n'était pas tout à fait sûr de bien comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il marmonnait et Arthur n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer car Eames se tenait devant lui à le regarder, se penchant par dessus le plan de travail de la cuisine avec ce qui n'était sûrement pas des yeux qui lui suggéraient de le suivre au lit.

"Quoi ?" demanda Arthur. "Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu viens ici ?"

Eames secoua la tête furieusement.

"_Non_" dit Cobb rapidement "Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te déranger alors que tu es... occupé."

"Je suis occupé ?"

"Eh bien. Oui. J'imagine qu'Eames est l'homme nu qui est dans ta cuisine ?"

Arthur réévalua sa décision et réalisa qu'il avait en fait vraiment envie de tuer Eames.

"_Merde_" jura-t-il.

Il courut à la fenêtre et tira les rideaux d'un coup sec.

"Il... Il utilisait juste ma douche." expliqua-t-il.

C'était probablement la pire explication de sa vie, à part peut-être _Il y avait des gens et ils m'ont fait des choses_, mais il voulait vraiment laisser cette nuit au Nouveau Mexique derrière lui.

"Non, non, tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer." dit Cobb d'une voix qui oscillait entre compréhension et traumatisme. "Juste... il faut que tu ai les archives du dossier du compte bancaire de la cible pour moi demain, tu peux faire ça ?"

"Oh, je peux te les donner aujourd'hui." dit Arthur, en s'adossant au mur et en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, et pourquoi l'univers le haïssait-il, il ne méritait pas ça.

"Non, non... tu as ton jour de congé. C'est ton temps libre, je n'aurais pas dû m'imposer."

"Ca ne me dérange pa-_aaah_..."

Arthur sursauta et _putain_, il n'aurait jamais dû quitter Eames des yeux, il avait cette _responsabilité_, parce qu'il s'était faufilé derrière lui et était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou, et Arthur était au téléphone avec _Dom, putain Dom_, et il était tellement incroyablement gêné mais _putain de merde_ ça constituait probablement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée cette année. Après avoir repensé la chose, Arthur décida qu'il allait se le faire. A fond.

"Non, vraiment, ça va aller." dit Cobb et Arthur n'essayait même plus de lui répondre quelque chose à ce stade-là. "A... A demain alors."

Arthur écrasa la touche pour raccrocher avant de laisser échapper un gémissement extrêmement pornographique. Eames arrêta de l'embrasser et _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il s'était arrêté, c'était tellement génial.

"C'est pas possible, t'es vraiment désespéré." dit-il, et Arthur savait qu'il souriait, et il n'allait sûrement pas coucher avec un con arrogant comme lui, alors il s'éloigna d'Eames et fit semblant d'être occupé avec son téléphone.

"Va t'habiller." dit-il d'un ton dégagé, sans même lever les yeux de son portable.

"Allume ton portable." dit Eames.

Quand il revint, Arthur travaillait, ses doigts se déplaçant des feuilles de papier au clavier de son ordinateur. Eames l'énervait et ce encore plus quand il réalisa que celui-ci portait son pull. Même si Arthur ne le portait jamais, c'était par principe. Cela prit une heure à Eames pour revenir dans les faveurs d'Arthur. Ce ne fut pas long et par ailleurs, il savait qu'il allait gagner. Arthur voulait qu'il gagne.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter. Ils racontèrent comment ils avaient rencontré Cobb, comment ils étaient arrivés dans le métier, leurs vies avant d'y arriver. Ils préparèrent un dîner, le mangèrent, ils sortirent le vin, parlèrent. Tout en sachant tous les deux que c'était une erreur. Une partie de jambes en l'air qui ne serait l'aboutissement de rien est une chose, construire un véritable lien en est une autre. Parce que passer toute la journée avec quelqu'un sans coucher avec lui sans raison, c'est construire un relation.

Eames resta pour la nuit. Il dormit sur le canapé. Arthur sortit de sa chambre le lendemain matin et le trouva encore là.

"'Jour, darling." marmonna Eames en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés.

Arthur fit du café, se percha au bout du canapé à côté d'un Eames à demi conscient et but en silence en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux, Eames murmurant de contentement comme un chat qui ronronne. Et peut-être qu'après tout, céder n'était pas si terrible, peut-être que ça valait la peine d'avoir ça.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Arthur comprit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Eames.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il était dans la merde.

Eames resta. Ils n'en parlèrent pas, c'est juste qu'il... ne partit pas. Arthur se dit que c'étaient les derniers quinze jours avant le job de toute façon, que c'était juste pour qu'Eames puisse dormir un peu, que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne _pouvait plus supporter_ de vivre seul dans cet appartement. Et bientôt tout ça serait fini et il s'enfuirait à un bout du monde et Eames s'enfuirait de l'autre côté et ils ne se verraient plus jamais. Cette _chose_ qu'ils avaient n'importait même pas.

"Est-ce que tu es bien là ?" demanda Arthur tandis qu'Eames commençait à s'installer sur le canapé pour la dixième nuit d'affilée.

"Je suis bien, merci." répondit Eames en attrapant les coussins et en les plaçant à un bout du canapé.

"Ce canapé doit pas être très confortable quand même."

"C'est bon." dit Eames en dépliant la couverture. "De toute façon, où est-ce que tu veux que je dorme ?"

Arthur ne dit rien. Eames se retourna avec un sourire. Et il vit Arthur qui regardait le sol, mal à l'aise et son sourire s'effaça.

"Oh" finit-il par dire.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre, parce que _qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?_, faire une offre comme celle-là, à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait, à quel point était il bête ?

"Oublie ça." dit-il un peu trop abruptement.

"Non. Je ne vais pas l'oublier."

Eames attrapa sa main et l'attira près de lui, parce que est ce que ça y était, est-ce qu'Arthur cédait enfin, est-ce qu'ils allaient... ?

"_Arthur_..." murmura-t-il.

Et Arthur ne pouvait pas faire ça, tout simplement pas. Il retira sa main et leva les yeux vers Eames avec un regard froid.

"Au lit, M. Eames."

C'est une honte, pensa Eames cette nuit-là, tandis qu'il était allongé sur le canapé (vraiment assez inconfortable.) Il l'aurait pris si doucement. Il soupira et se demanda s'il pouvait se masturber en toute impunité dans la maison d'Arthur. Au final, il conclut que ce serait pénétrer un tout nouveau stade de dépravation. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une grande opinion de lui-même de toute façon. A part de son apparence, parce que, eh bien, il était _vraiment_ sacrément beau.

"Va te faire, Arthur" murmura-t-il en espérant qu'il ne rêverait pas de lui pendant la nuit.

Ce qui se arriva, bien sûr.

Le lendemain matin fut assez embarrassant. Evidemment, la situation est embarrassante entre deux personnes qui ont passé la nuit précédente à penser l'un à l'autre et à se toucher. Ils auraient pu régler le problème de manière traditionnelle et _réellement_ coucher ensemble. Et "Désolé qu'il y ait du sperme sur ta couverture" n'est pas précisément le meilleur moyen d'engager la conversation. Arthur s'habilla et Eames prit une douche et ils se débrouillèrent pour s'éviter le plus possible mais c'était difficile étant donné qu'ils _vivaient dans le même appartement._

Eames avait essayé de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à Arthur mais quand il le vit en train de faire du café dans la cuisine, il oublia. Il se contenta de traverser la pièce et de passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Arthur et de déposer un baiser d'excuse dans son cou, parce que tout le monde a un point faible et Eames savait que c'était celui d'Arthur. Celui-ci soupira et croisa les bras, réticent mais vaincu. Mais _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'ils faisaient ça, ils n'étaient même pas un couple, ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés. Eames voulait juste coucher avec lui au début et maintenant il avait une sorte de _connexion_ bordélique avec ce type et il ne savait même pas ce que c'était.

Parce qu'Eames n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout ça, à comprendre Arthur, à se comprendre lui-même. D'ordinaire il se contentait de suivre son instinct mais avec Arthur ça foirait tout le temps. C'était comme si quelque chose en lui s'était détraqué. Alors il lâcha Arthur et celui-ci lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _est-ce qu'on est encore amis ?_ et demanda "Du café ?" et Eames sourit et acquiesça même s'il préférait le thé mais il savait qu'aucun Américain n'était capable de faire une infusion à peu près potable, et c'était ce que lui et Arthur faisaient, c'était une de leurs habitudes. Et Arthur le regarda et songea qu'il n'y a pas assez de quatre jours pour faire que quelqu'un tombe amoureux de vous.

Eames essaya d'étudier la situation d'un point de vue logique. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi il était aussi nul pour parier. Après une sérieuse réflexion, il conclut qu'il devait se faire Arthur. Mais il ne savait pas trop comment le lui expliquer. "J'ai étudié la situation sous tous les angles et je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il est vital qu'on couche ensemble." ne le faisait pas vraiment. Honnêtement, ça ressemblait à un truc qu'Arthur dirait. Pour être exact, il ne dirait pas _on devrait coucher ensemble_. Ca ressemblerait plus à _s'engager dans une relation sexuelle avec moi_. Seigneur, pourquoi est-ce qu'il appréciait ce type déjà ?

"Euh, Eames ?" Eames se rendit soudain compte que Cobb se tenait juste à côté de lui. "Je sais que toi et Arthur vous, hum, comment dire ça, _baisez comme des lapins_, mais le boulot c'est demain, alors si tu pouvais te concentrer sur ton travail et arrêter de fixer Arthur ce serait génial."

La nuit précédant le boulot, Eames essaya de séduire Arthur. On notera l'usage du mot _essayer_. Il avait fait une liste mentale de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ils devaient coucher ensemble, incluant _pour le bien de la nation_ et _nous devons bien ça à l'avancée du sexe_ (il ne pensait pas qu'elles étaient toutes de bonnes raisons) mais la vraie raison était _pour que je puisse juste le faire et t'oublier comme je le fais avec tout le monde. _Il voulait que tout cela _s'arrête_, il voulait que ça soit sordide, que ça ne vaille rien et que ça soit tout aussi quelconque que toutes les autres fois où il avait couché avec quelqu'un.

"Alors," dit Eames, un bras appuyé sur le dos du canapé et donc autour d'Arthur. "Où est-ce que tu vas aller après ?"

Arthur haussa les épaules et prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

"Je sais pas."

"Où est-ce que tu aimerais aller ?" demanda Eames. "Non, laisse moi deviner. Je parie que t'adore New York. Toute ces lignes droites et bien alignées."

"Tu me connais trop bien." dit Arthur avec regret. "Hmm, je parie que _tu_ adores... Paris ?"

"Je n'y suis jamais allé."

"Moi non plus."

"J'aimerais y aller un jour."

"Moi aussi."

Un _ on devrait y aller_ resta suspendu dans l'air mais aucun ne prit la peine de le dire.

"Est-ce que je vais te manquer ?" demanda Eames brusquement.

Arthur y réfléchit, pensa à tous les commentaires agaçants, le désordre, les sourires, le désordre, les contacts, les ronflements, _le désordre_, et tout ce qui était merveilleusement _Eames _et oui, il allait lui manquer, il allait lui manquer comme quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu, _bien sûr_ qu'il allait lui manquer.

"Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à survivre sans toi, mon amour." dit-il.

_Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à survivre sans ton amour_, pense-t-il.

Eames marmonna un signe d'acquiescement d'un air de dire _je ne te crois pas_. Il se leva, posa son verre et passa derrière le canapé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"_Ca,_ ça ne va pas te manquer ?" dit Eames en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Arthur.

Cela lui prit environ trois secondes pour le transformer en un tas informe. Il se mit à marmonner des insanités et Eames _adorait_ ça, adorait faire perdre le contrôle à Arthur.

"Oh, _t'es trop bon_, Eames, _putain_"

"En parlant de ça..." dit Eames, et puis merde, il lécha le cou d'Arthur.

"Putain, je... oh putain, non, je peux pas, je... _me-erde_..."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, darling ?"

Et Arthur aurait voulu mais il ne pouvait _pas_, parce qu'ils allaient se quitter le lendemain et que ça pouvait n'être qu'une partie de jambes en l'air pour Eames mais ça ne l'était pas pour Arthur, ça ne l'était _pas_, ça ne l'était pas parce que ça lui brisait le coeur. Et finalement il réussit à s'en éloigner et se retourna pour faire face à Eames et le regarda, et il n'était ni froid ni distant, juste triste.

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Eames.

Arthur essaya de réfléchir, essaya de dire quelque chose, essaya de faire _comprendre_ à Eames mais les mots dans sa tête étaient chaotiques et confus, et il n'y avait qu'une pensée claire, qui faisait sens, et il s'y accrochait.

Alors il dit quelque chose de stupide.

"Je suis amoureux de toi."

Parce que c'était le cas.

"Oh, _merde_." dit Eames.

Et il chancela, passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda Arthur comme s'il venait de casser un objet de valeur. Comme s'il venait de détruire quelque chose.

"_Putain_" dit-il.

Et il s'en alla.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre ! Désolée pour le temps que ça m'a pris, je suis impardonnable... Pour ce qui est du reste, j'ai fait de mon mieux malgré les répétitions et les problèmes d'accord des temps mais ça m'a l'air plutôt bien ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir, comme d'habitude ^^ _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Eames retourna à sa chambre miteuse dans la lumière rouge de son quartier au dessus des prostituées. Il s'allongea sur son lit étroit. Son pull sentait comme Arthur, parce que c'était le sien, oh merde, comment est-ce qu'il allait lui rendre, ça allait être bizarre, mais est-ce que ça serait flippant qu'il le garde, _seulement_ parce qu'il était chaud, c'est tout, et il sentait que probablement il ne se concentrait pas sur le bon problème parce qu'_Arthur était amoureux de lui. _Arthur était amoureux de lui. Il répéta la phrase dans sa tête parce que c'était étrange, un peu indescriptible, une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Arthur, l'incroyable Arthur, crispé, sexy, coincé et maniaque, qui lui faisait son café et gémissait quand il le touchait et s'énervait trop facilement et lui tirait dans le coeur, celui-là l'aimait. Et Eames ne l'aimait pas en retour. Pensait-il.

"_Va te faire_, Arthur" murmura-t-il, tout en sachant qu'il allait rêver de lui cette nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut assez gênant. Oui, les choses allaient être gênantes entre deux personnes qui avaient passé la nuit à penser l'une à l'autre. C'était le boulot de Cobb de remarquer ce qui l'entourait et il remarqua la différence subtile entre ses deux collègues. Le silence, l'indifférence, le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés au travail ensemble. En plus, Eames ne portait pas les vêtements d'Arthur, ou du moins pas les mêmes que la veille et ils s'ignoraient royalement, Arthur jetant des regards durs de colère et de manque à Eames quand il pensait que celui-ci ne le voyait pas et Eames qui faisait la même chose, mais il y avait là probablement plus de luxure. Alors, eh bien, il était assez évident que quelque chose avait merdé la veille.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Cobb.

"Oui." dit Arthur.

"Epatant" dit Eames.

Bizarrement, Cobb ne croyait aucun des deux.

"Bon, c'est évident que quelque chose ne va pas." dit-il.

"Ah bon, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" demanda lourdement Arthur.

"Parce que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous déshabiller du regard pour une fois."

Arthur serra les mâchoires et Cobb comprit qu'il n'apprendrait rien de lui alors il attira un Eames assez réticent vers la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Cobb.

Eames haussa les épaules.

"Merde, Eames" cria Cobb, "On un boulot à faire là, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Nous avons tous besoin de s'en débarrasser. On peut pas se laisser compromettre par vos problèmes personnels de merde."

Il soupira et fixa Eames en plissant les yeux furieusement.

"C'est pour ça qu'on ne se laisse pas entraîner dans une relation au travail."

"Oui enfin, il me semble que c'est ce que t'as fait avec Mal." Eames attaqua en retour.

"C'était différent."

"Vraiment ? En quoi ?"

"C'était sérieux avec Mal. On était pas juste en train de s'amuser. Je l'aime."

Et Eames était en colère, parce que de quel droit pouvait-il le juger, dire qu'Arthur et lui ne faisaient que s'envoyer en l'air et c'est tout, que leur relation foutue ne valait rien, parce que _merde_, elle comptait, elle signifiait _beaucoup_, même si elle n'avait aucun putain de sens.

"Arthur m'aime !" cria-t-il, indigné.

Et il réalisa qu'il avait l'air bien trop amoureux pour un type pas amoureux, et Arthur avait probablement entendu ça, et son estomac se serra.

"Alors c'est quoi ton problème ?" demanda Cobb exaspéré. "S'il t'aime, quel est le problème ?"

Eames baissa les yeux, parce qu'il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas.

"J'ai... juste... j'ai tout foutu en l'air, OK ?"

C'était probablement la pire explication qu'il ait donné de toute sa vie, à part peut-être _Il y avait des gens et ils m'ont fait des choses_, mais il voulait vraiment laisser cette nuit à Liverpool derrière lui.

"Oh" dit Cobb raidement, la voix pleine de reproche. "Laisse moi deviner. Tu pensais que c'était que du cul mais il est vraiment tombé amoureux de toi ?"

Et Eames eut envie de le frapper, vraiment très envie, parce qu'il avait raison.

"Tu as raison." dit Cobb sévèrement. "T'as vraiment tout foutu en l'air."

Et il avait raison, bien sûr qu'il avait raison, parce qu'Eames s'était détourné d'Arthur et qu'il aurait dû rester et dire quelque chose, mais il ne l'avait pas fait et Arthur était blessé et les choses n'allaient plus être comme avant, jamais.

"Alors, maintenant" dit Cobb, en baissant dangereusement la voix, "Tu vas te contenter de faire le boulot, tu vas prendre ton argent et puis tu vas t'en aller. Et tu n'auras plus besoin d'avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec Arthur, plus jamais."

Eames acquiesça, parce que bientôt tout ça serait fini et il allait courir à un bout du monde et Arthur de l'autre et qu'ils ne se verraient plus. Et ils allaient encore compter l'un pour l'autre, ça aurait encore un sens quand ils entendraient le nom de l'autre, quand ils n'arriveraient pas à dormir et qu'ils penseraient à ce qu'ils auraient dû faire, mais ça ferait moins mal, ça allait s'anesthésier avec le temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'une trace dans leurs vies, quelques mois d'un truc qu'ils n'avaient pas compris et qui était fini.

* * *

Arthur mourut dans les bras d'Eames. Il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui et il était censé se rendre au pont afin qu'ils puissent arriver à temps pour le signal mais il n'arriva jamais jusqu'au pont. Il était en train de courir dans une ruelle quand soudain il y eut un coup de feu tiré depuis le toit et il ne put être assez rapide. Il se retrouva avec une balle dans le ventre et une froide terreur dans le coeur tandis qu'il s'écrasait au sol. Il resta étalé là et regarda le ciel sans soleil. Une tâche rouge se répandit sur sa chemise et coula sur les pavés dans un murmure silencieux et il rêvait, il savait qu'il rêvait mais ça ne rendait pas la douleur moins réelle.

Il allait mourir, il _était en train de mourir _et il n'allait plus jamais sourire, il n'allait plus jamais revoir le soleil, il n'allait plus jamais marcher au milieu d'une foule de gens engoncés dans leurs petites vies insignifiantes, il n'allait jamais embrasser Eames. Et ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il meure, parce que c'est ce que font les gens, comme grandir ou aller au travail ou tomber amoureux, et ce n'était rien de vraiment spécial, c'était juste ce que font les gens. Et parfois les choses ne vont pas dans ton sens et tu finis sans être désiré, sans être embrassé et tu meurs seul dans une ruelle inconnue en espérant que quelqu'un t'aime. Et tout le monde s'en fout.

Eames le trouva. Il avait fait son boulot et était arrivé au pont pour le signal mais Arthur n'était pas là. Il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'Arthur, l'Arthur maniaque et coincé, qui était implacablement logique et ne faisait jamais d'erreur. Alors il partit à sa recherche. Il le trouva en dix minutes sans s'arrêter de courir. Et oh mon Dieu, il était couvert de sang, et Eames crut qu'il était mort mais il ne l'était pas, pas encore et _merde,_ le pauvre, il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

"Arthur !" cria-t-il, l'air bien trop amoureux pour un type pas amoureux. "Oh putain, _Arthur_."

Il courut à lui, s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

"Oh mon Dieu" murmura-t-il. "Putain, c'est... oh merde, Arthur..."

Et ça n'était pas réel mais ça avait vraiment l'air réel et l'homme qui l'aimait _mourait dans ses bras. _Arthur leva les yeux vers lui et réussit à faire un petit sourire douloureux.

"Salut" dit-il d'une voix cassée.

Ca brisa Eames de voir ça.

"Ssh", il posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Arthur.

Et il l'embrassa, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'embrasser, il posa sa main sur sa joue et embrassa son front "Je suis désolé".

"Ce n'est... pas ta faute." murmura Arthur. "J'ai... fait une erreur. C'est pas grave."

Et Eames se mit à pleurer parce que, si, c'était grave, c'était atrocement grave, parce que ça voulait dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas encore quoi.

"Si, c'est grave."dit-il. "J'ai merdé, je sais, je suis désolée darling, oh _merde_, tu es tellement, je n'ai pas, mon Dieu..."

Arthur l'agrippa, ses doigts s'accrochant au col de sa chemise, et il aimait Eames, il l'aimait encore, il l'aimait comme un fou. Et ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il meure parce qu'Eames était avec lui et bientôt tout ça serait fini, mais Arthur l'aimerait encore, même après, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter.

Puis la musique familière se répercuta autour d'eux et ils l'avaient raté, ils avaient raté le signal. Eames sortit un revolver de sa veste et le mit dans la main d'Arthur.

"Tue moi" dit-il.

Arthur tint l'arme pressée contre Eames, à coté de son coeur. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et Eames fit un signe de tête. Et c'était la fin, mais seulement dans un sens, et le monde se couvrait de ténèbres et il ne savait plus pourquoi.

"Embrasse moi" dit-il.

Alors Eames se pencha, passa une main dans les cheveux d'Arthur et l'embrassa, et c'était comme si le monde s'arrêtait pendant un instant puis Arthur embrassa une dernière fois Eames et appuya sur la détente. _Je t'aime_ pensa-t-il, et ce fut sa dernière pensée car à ce moment l'obscurité le recouvrit et il mourut.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent. C'était comme un anti-orgasme. On ne peut pas vraiment mourir de son mieux dans les bras de la personne qu'on aime. Ça avait quelque chose de merveilleusement jusqu'au-boutiste et mélodramatique. Très Romeo et Juliette. Quand Arthur se rendit compte qu'il était en fait encore en vie, ce fut presque décevant. Parce qu'être vivant signifiait qu'il quittait Amsterdam le jour même pour aller Dieu sait où. Parce qu'être vivant signifiait qu'il allait faire un autre boulot, puis un autre, comme toujours, seul et sans jamais s'arrêter. Parce qu'être vivant signifiait qu'Eames ne l'aimait pas.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Cobb, apparaissant au dessus de lui.

« Euh… ouais ? » dit Arthur en touchant son ventre et en découvrant qu'il n'était ni troué d'une balle ni couvert de sang. « Ouais, je vais bien. »

« Tu as raté le signal » dit Cobb qui semblait ne pas considérer que l'état satisfaisant d'Arthur constituait une raison d'arrêter de se pencher sur lui.

« Ouais… » dit Arthur d'un air vague.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Cobb… est-ce que tu pourrais juste… me laisser un peu de temps ? » dit Arthur car sa tête lui faisait mal et il n'arrivait pas à gérer les questions insistantes de Cobb penché au dessus de lui à l'instant.

Cobb acquiesça et s'éloigna en tapotant l'épaule d'Arthur. Arthur avait mal aux yeux à cause du trop-plein de lumière et il se frotta les yeux en grognant, parce qu'il n'allait jamais s'habituer à mourir.

« Écoute Cobb, je te l'ai déjà _dit_, on a juste été retenus. » dit Eames, oh mon Dieu, _Eames_.

« Je voudrais entendre ça de sa bouche. » dit Cobb laconiquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui est arrivé ? Oh quoi, tu crois que je l'ai tué ? »

« Je _t'ai dit_ de ne pas mélanger vie privée et travail. » dit Cobb, en colère. « Comment est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ça ? »

Arthur se souleva pour s'asseoir en clignant de ses yeux larmoyants. Eames était assis sur une chaise, l'air assez épuisé, et Cobb fronçait les sourcils, manifestement en colère et les bras croisés.

« Arthur, dis lui que c'est vrai. » dit Eames.

« Quoi ? »

Eames le regarda, les yeux teintés de tristesse et du poids de son acte.

« Ils y avaient trop de projections » dit-il. « Nous n'avons pas pu arriver à temps au pont. »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » demanda Cobb.

Eames se mordit la lèvre et Arthur comprit ce qu'il devait répondre.

« Oui » dit-il.

Le regard de Cobb passa d'Eames à Arthur et il sut qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, mais il soupira et dit de mauvaise grâce « Bon, on s'en est bien sortis. Bon boulot. ». Et il s'en alla pour remballer l'équipement ou quelque chose comme ça. Arthur passa une main sur son visage et réussit à faire un petit sourire.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça va, si l'on considère que tu as pris l'habitude de me descendre. »

Arthur expira avec un petit rire et regarda Eames.

« On ne peut pas se débarrasser de toi si facilement, j'imagine. »

« Je m'en vais aujourd'hui. » dit Eames, et l'affirmation était brusque et fatiguée.

Arthur baissa les yeux.

« Oui. Bien sûr que tu t'en vas. »

Il essaya d'ignorer le poignard de tristesse dans son ventre mais il n'y arriva pas. Parce qu'Eames l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait embrassé et était mort dans ses bras. Et rien n'avait changé.

* * *

Eames vint chercher ses affaires chez Arthur. Ce fut gênant, comme venir chercher ses affaires chez son ex après avoir rompu. Pas qu'il ait jamais eu affaire à ça avant. Lui, c'était un coup d'un soir pas un petit ami. Arthur avait laissé toutes les affaires d'Eames bien en ordre sur le canapé, parce qu'il voulait que ça soit rapide, qu'Eames prenne ses merdes et s'en aille. Et c'est ce qui se passa.

« Merci. » dit Eames en fourrant tout dans son sac.

« Pas de souci. » dit Arthur qui essayait d'avoir l'air occupé dans la cuisine en bougeant différents ustensiles d'un plan de travail à l'autre parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose à faire. « Euh, tu n'aurais pas mon pull par hasard ? »

« Oh, désolé, euh, je peux y aller et te le ramener maintenant ? »

« Non, c'est bon. »

Eames le regarda sans que la question passe ses lèvres.

« Il ne me va pas de toute façon. » dit Arthur précipitamment.

Eames acquiesça et mit son sac sur son épaule.

« Bon, ben au revoir alors. » dit-il.

« Ouais. »

Eames fit un pas vers lui, tendit la main, prit son épaule et pourquoi est-ce que c'était si _dur_ de le laisser partir, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait simplement quitter quelqu'un comme Arthur, quelqu'un qu'il avait pensé être condescendant, complexe et froid, quelqu'un qui lui avait tiré dans le cœur deux fois, quelqu'un qui l'aimait.

« Merci » dit Eames. « Ce… c'était bien. »

« Ouais. »

Eames voulut l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser, mais il ne le fit pas. Il l'avait déjà fait. Et il n'aurait pas dû.

« Au revoir, Mr. Eames » dit Arthur.

« Au revoir Arthur. »

Et sa voix était trop douce et les yeux d'Arthur étaient trop doux et ils restèrent là à se regarder jusqu'à ce qu'Eames le lâche et s'éloigne. Et il s'en alla. Arthur n'était tombé amoureux qu'une seule fois. Et ça avait été affreusement dur. Il ferma la porte derrière Eames puis il s'y adossa et pleura. Il se sentait pathétique mais il s'en foutait. Son cœur était brisé.

* * *

Eames rentra sous la pluie d'automne dans la chambre miteuse qu'il avait louée. Il remballa ses affaires (c'est à dire qu'il les empila dans sa valise pleine à craquer), il paya la propriétaire, il marcha jusqu'à la gare, il regarda les horaires, il essaya de ne pas faire attention au vide à l'intérieur de lui. Il acheta un billet pour Berlin. Il allait avoir un boulot là-bas, parce qu'il connaissait un type qui connaissait un type et qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose pour lui s'il le demandait gentiment. Il resta debout près des rails et il sentait que c'était réel mais _putain_ ça n'avait pas l'air réel parce qu'il était anesthésié, muet, vide. Ca ne faisait pas mal, c'était juste la douleur morte du manque. Il était incomplet. Ca n'allait pas. Il n'aurait dû pas être là, il n'aurait pas dû s'enfuir, il n'aurait pas dû être seul. C'était comme un bruit blanc, cette absence.

Il monta dans le train. Il s'assit près de la fenêtre en face d'une femme élégamment habillée en train de lire le journal. En temps normal il aurait pu s'amuser à la draguer mais pas ce jour-là. Ce jour-là il posa sa tête contre la vitre et regarda la ville qui s'étendait au dehors, les foules de personnes et leurs minuscules insignifiantes petites vies et il pensa à Arthur. Comment ne pouvait-il _pas_ penser à lui ? Il se souvint d'Arthur la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, froid et condescendant et sans coeur. Il se souvint d'Arthur quand il l'embêtait, tout en commentaires tranchants et en froncements de sourcils furieux et en _je te déteste_. Il se souvint d'Arthur quand il n'était plus qu'une masse informe sous ses mains, les gémissements et les halètements et les _putain, oui, Eames_. Il préférait se souvenir de ça.

Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que la jeune femme le fixait.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda-t-elle, d'un accent anxieux.

"Euh... hmm ?" parvint-il à sortir.

"Vous parlez tout seul depuis quelques minutes."

"Oh, pardon. Qu'est-ce que je disais ?"

"Vous étiez en train de dire... "putain, je t'aime"" dit-elle, embarrassée.

Et c'était ça, _c'était ça_. La vie d'Eames changea grâce à une inconnue dans un train.

"Oh, mon Dieu !" cria-t-il. "Vous avez raison, comment est-ce que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte pendant tout ce temps, tout ce temps où je l'aimais et je ne le savais même pas, comment est-ce que j'ai pu_ ne pas le savoir_, ce merveilleux idiot, _je l'aime_, oh mon Dieu, putain, je l'aime, vous êtes une femme extraordinaire, merci _merci."_

Il prit l'épaule de la femme et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue. Elle avait l'air complètement apeurée mais Eames s'en foutait parce qu'il était amoureux, oh mon Dieu, il l'était vraiment, et il fallait absolument qu'il descende de ce train _à l'instant_, il allait courir jusqu'à l'endroit où Arthur avait bien pu se fourrer parce qu'_il l'aimait._

"Quand est-ce qu'on arrive à la prochaine station ?" demanda-til avec un grand sourire de fou.

Le train s'arrêta dans une gare et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il était mais ça n'était pas important. Il se leva et courut jusqu'à la porte puis réalisa qu'il avait oublié sa valise, courut en arrière, la récupéra, courut à la porte, envoya un baiser de la main à la jeune femme parce qu'_il était un Anglais excentrique et charmeur, chérie_, et sauta à bas du train.

Il se sentait plein à ras bord d'enthousiasme et de bonheur mais il sentait qu'il y avait un petit problème quant à _l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Arthur_. Il regarda le panneau des départs sans savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de chercher et il restait un nom qui traînait dans sa tête et il comprit que c'était là qu'il devait aller.

* * *

Il prit le train suivant pour Paris. il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il était juste optimiste et amoureux et c'était comme courir en travers de l'autoroute en croyant ne pas se faire renverser. Arthur avait raison; il aimait vraiment Paris. Les sons, les panoramas, les odeurs. Il parlait français comme un vrai Anglais et une guerre avec la France était tout ce qu'il y a de plus traditionnel mais quand même, il aimait Paris.

Cela dit, Paris est une grande ville, et les gens sont petits. Il aurait probablement dû y penser, mais comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir trouver Arthur, putain ? Eames ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire, une chose qui lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, alors il se rendit à l'office du tourisme et parcourut les dépliants, essayant de trouver il ne savait quoi, _l'inspiration_, une idée. Il le trouva dans un dépliant sur le musée du Louvre. Le Louvre. Le musée le plus visité du monde, grand de 210 000 m², qui accueillait 35 000 objets. Avec une putain d'énorme pyramide en métal devant. Eames pensa à un de ses coups d'oeil en douce sur le carnet, aux triangles dans des triangles dans des triangles à l'infini. Arthur adorait les paradoxes.

* * *

Eames le trouva. Cela lui prit une éternité parce que la carte à l'arrière du dépliant était horrible et comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient s'attendre à ce qu'il déchiffre les panneaux en français et il finit par accoster un homme avec une moustache et se contenta de lui crier "Louvre !" jusqu'à ce qu'il lui indique la direction et _finalement_ il y arriva.

Arthur était là. Oh merde, il était vraiment là, il était loin au milieu d'une foule mais Eames savait que c'était lui. Il était debout là, son carnet dans la main, ses yeux allant de la pyramide à la page. Et oh mon Dieu, on aurait dit qu'Eames avait été traîné dans dix-huit haies parce qu'il s'était précipité de gares en allées secondaires, et il se répéta de ne pas être parano comme ça, parce qu'il était terriblement beau, mais oh qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à Arthur, et si il ne voulait pas de lui, il n'avait pas pensé à ça, et _sérieusement_, il était en train de paniquer comme une putain de gamine, il devait absolument se recomposer et _aller jusque là-bas_.

Arthur était concentré, fixant son travail et Eames réajusta son manteau abîmé, traînant sa valise derrière lui, et Arthur ne le remarqua pas jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près de lui, et il avait l'air en bonne forme, plus que d'habitude, quelque part entre gêné et timide et optimiste.

"Salut" dit-il comme si ce n'était pas important.

C'était important.

"_Eames_ ?" dit Arthur, l'air en colère et perdu plus qu'autre chose. "_Quoi _? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Eames ne savait pas comment le dire, comment lui dire, et les mots tombèrent juste de sa bouche.

"Arthur, je suis désolé." commença-t-il et c'était un début de merde et il sut que d'ici ça allait continuer à se casser la gueule. "J'ai été un con, un vrai pur con de première classe et je sais que j'ai merdé, plusieurs fois, et je t'ai laissé tomber, encore, plusieurs fois, mais Arthur, tu es incroyable, tu es juste... tu fais ces _trucs_, et _oh_, darling, je suis fou de toi."

Arthur cligna des yeux parce qu'il parlait vraiment vite et de manière très peu compréhensible et qu'est-ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de dire, putain ?

"Pardon, _quoi _?"

Eames décida d'opter pour quelque chose de plus simple.

"Je suis amoureux de toi."

Parce que c'était vrai.

"_Quoi _?"

Il regarda Eames comme s'il était complètement fou.

Eames fit un pas vers lui et toucha doucement son visage avec le dos de sa main.

"Je suis amoureux de toi." dit-il doucement.

"Tu... mais... tu... _quoi_ ?"

Arthur n'avait vraiment pas l'air de percuter. _Seigneur_, qu'est-ce qu'Eames était censé faire, lui déclarer son amour en chanson ?

"Arthur, je n'ai jamais voulu être avec personne plus d'une nuit, pour plus d'un truc avant de m'en aller. Mais avec toi, je... je veux rester avec toi. Et si je m'en vais, je reviendrai toujours. Je reviendrait toujours te chercher, Arthur, parce que _tu comptes pour moi_. Et je te veux, Arthur, pas que pour une nuit, je te veux tant que tu voudras de moi, je..."

"Eames... tais-toi et embrasse moi." dit Arthur en attrapant son col et en l'attirant à lui. Il le fit taire en l'embrassant. C'était long et doux et son carnet était dans le passage et les bras d'Eames étaient autour de sa taille et _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ça depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, parce que c'était lent et agréable et _fantastique_ et putain, ils recommenceraient, entre autres choses. Arthur recula et appuya son front contre celui d'Eames, leur souffle se mélangeant dans l'air hivernal.

"Alors, ça y est, okay ?" di-il en jouant avec les cheveux d'Eames. "Oh mon Dieu, Eames, je vais te tuer, je t'aime tellement putain, ne t'en vas plus jamais."

"Jamais. Je te le promets."

Et Arthur réussit à se débarrasser de son carnet et mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage d'Eames et _sourit _; Eames n'oublia jamais ça, la première fois qu'Arthur lui sourit dans cette froide après-midi à Paris. C'était réel et adorable et plein de promesses. Et Eames comprit que c'était ça, c'était ce qu'il voulait, lui et Arthur ensemble, parce que c'était plein d'erreurs et un peu foutu en l'air mais que c'était beau.

"Putain, je t'aime." dit Arthur.

"Oh, darling." dit Eames. "Moi aussi, je t'aime."


End file.
